tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony (SG)
"I'm not just one of the 'guys'; I'm better." Ebony's '''father and three brothers were martial arts instructors. She began her training at age 6 and was awarded her first black belt at age 15. Ebony is confident and resilient; Extremely remarkable that a person so deadly can still retain a sense of humor, no matter how twisted. '''Qualified '''Fixed Wing Pilot, Rotary Wing Pilot, '''Qualified Tank Driver. Graduated: Advanced Infantry Training and Ranger School. Special Education: Covert Operations School, Marine Sniper School, Special Air Service School, Marine Tae Kwan Do Symposium, Advanced Torture Training: Quantico. Qualified Expert: M-14, M-16, M-1911A1, M-79, M-3A1, M-700 (Remington Sniper Rifle), Mac-10, XK-1 Power Crossbow, Throwing Stars, Garotte, Ka-Bar. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ebony was born Shana Heather O'Hara, the youngest of Five children, to a drunken martial arts instructor. Her older brothers and olser sister, by the time they were 5, had all learned how to avoid their father's blows, but not one of them would teach Shana - this was something each of them had to learn on their own, and they forced the same on her. Her mother was no help; she was a timid woman, who would never leave her husband, would never argue with her husband, and never worked a day in her life outside the house. Shana was a little faster than her siblings, and by 4, she was avoiding most of her father's punches. Shana was soon the apple off his eye, being better than her siblings, causing them to hate her. Her father took her aside and for the next 10 years, taught her everything he knew about the Martial Arts, and even paid for her to take classes from better teachers than he was, which was money the family could not afford. She had the best clothing, the best food, and by the time she was 16, her brothers had left the family for the Military, and had all died within months of their enlistments, trying to prove something to someone. Her sister turned instead towards the Peace Movement, trying to change the world. She died, in one of the many round-ups of revolutionaries by the Government. This left Shana, Her mother and her Father. Shana had long since started entering Martial Arts competitions, and her winnings were used to subsidize the family. They bought a house, a car, nicer clothing, and all the booze her father could drink. When she was 17, her father died from Liver Failure. All that remained of the Family was her mother and herself. Shana did not care; she knew what she wanted to do... She wanted to fight. She continued to train, continued to compete in competitions, until one day, the day after her 18th birthday, she came up against a white-clad oriental fighter, named Thomas, who beat her. It was the first time since she started entering competitions, that she had been beaten. She tried to convince him to train her, but he refused, claiming she would only use the training for profit, and her own gain. She followed him back to his Dojo, and from there, to a meeting with... her sister? She was dead! Siobhan was not dead, she had just gone deep underground, and was involved with an upstart new group. Shana continued to keep track of her sister, ignoring Thomas now. Eventually, knowing a way to repay all the things her sister had done to her, and to get back at Thomas for not training her, she called the cops. She watched the Shoot out, that followed, and when Siobhan tried to escape, she tripped the woman, and beat her to a pulp, savagely. Little did she know, she was being watched by Hawk and Colton (Before he became President). Siobhan died at the end of the beating, and this was the second person Shana had killed. The other had been an opponent in a competition that Shanda not-so-accidently hit in the throat with a roundhouse, a blow that crushed his lyranx, killing him slowly, but too quickly for the medical personel to save him. She stood over her sister's body, smiling, when Hawk and Flint grabbed her and took her into custody. They let her stew in a cell for a week, thinking she was to be charged wth murder, before they recruited her for the Joe Team. Shana accepted the offer, was sent to boot camp, where she aced the program, passing every test put in front of her. She was quickly moved into the Intelligence Program, and sent to every Major Training Program the Joe Leadership could come up with, including Pilot Training, Tactics, Intterogation, Infilitration, Assassination, Airborn School, and she even trained with the S.E.A.L.'s, Ranger's, and Marine Recon Teams. Than, finally, after finishing these programs, and their graduation Programs, all of which included a Combat Test that had her dropped behind Enemy Lines, normally with only a knife, and she had to bring back certain pieces of information, and so many scalps, did she get sent to the Joe Team. Ebony's first assignment on the G.I. Joe team was to train the new team in hand-to-hand combat. During the exercises, she met Snake-Eyes for the first time. While she bested most of the team's members, she recognized that Snake-Eyes was a superior fighter when he savagely beat her, humilating her in front of the other Joes. Ebony was impressed by his cruelty and skill, and as a result, they became very close. But thi relationship did not last long... both of their egos would not let them subordinate themselves to another. Instead, her relationships have been only about using the other partner for sex, be the partner male, or female. After this assignment,she was given every assignment that involved hunting down 'terrorists', and especially the ones that involved killing them in such a way as to send a message. Many of these missions took place on American soil, most of those in the Mid-West, where Milita Groups sprung up daily. She spent many years undercover, taking out the leaders, and members of the goups, very bloodily. Her actions virtualialy crushed the Militia Group Movement, unbeknownst to the Joes, leaving the MidWest open to Cobra's moving in. Her overseas missions involved her infiltrating the Military, or Security forces of many governments, and taing down high raking officials. She has also been assigned to Security Details of U.S. Presidents to ferret out Operatives whose plans were the same as her own prior jobs. She was just recalled to the PIT, to assist the Joes with locating the Alien invaders... Leading her to meet the rest of the team, most for the first time, as she has worked alone for quite some time. In September of 2009, she was promoted to Sergeant Major and tasked with preventing Cobra from learning of or interfering with any of G.I. Joe's plans for world domination. MUX History: Her first mission back, she assisted Deadline and Temera capture Spike Whitwicky. She assisted in his Interrogation, and learned of Cain Banas. This lead her to Carly's House, in search of Cain. When Ebony came to Carly's house looking for information on Goldbug, Cain fought back, and got beaten, shot, and stabbed for his trouble. Cain escaped, but Carly was taken to the Pit by Ebony. She continued to Interrogate Spike Whitwicky, not really gaining any information, and in the provess, it appears Spike has fallen in Love with her.... or at least, into a deep Lust. She herself, attempts to get the same response from Carly. She has lead a team, consisting of Tomahawk, Deadline, Temera, Lowdown, and amazingly, Spike Witwicky through the Portal, and into the TFUniverse. She flew a jet, a Night Boomer, through the portal, drawing off the Joe's that were guarding the portal, allowing the rest of the team to sneak through. Once through, the team has set up shop in Seattle, and has begun harrasing the Joes. She herself has contacted Major Bludd, of Cobra, and has done work for him, including attacking Over Kill, in an attempt to bring Cobra his CPU, which failed. She has also done a special, side job for the Baroness, which was successful, by framing her Alternate Self, Scarlett, for an assault on Krista. During the mission, she has found new respect for Deadline, whom originally, she did not care for, and has fallen in love with him, going so ar as to have gotten married to him, using an I.D. she stole from Scarlett, during a fight with her, and after the SG Team kinapped Lifeline, Deadline assumed Lifeline's identity fo the Marriage. This goes against her personal belief about marriage, and having witnessed her mother's plight, she has vowed to never be a battered wife, sleeping next to Deadline with a knife under her pillow is common practice. It would seem her actions have drawn the ire of everyone, from Over Kill, whom she has fought multiple times, to Snake-Eyes. She has been a thorn in the Joe's side, and will continue to be until she is captured, killed, or until General Flint recalls her team. At present, her team is laying low, waiting for the right moment to strike, and she can be found on the internet, under the internet handle of Ebony, if one waants to find her. OOC Notes Ebony is the SG version of Scarlett, and is played by The-Baroness. Logs /Posts 2009 *December 4 - The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky - Deadline decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! 2010 Jan 08 - SG: IC Report TO: Joe Command and Intelligence FROM: Ebony RE: Spike Witwicky Mr. Witwicky offered a name for us to look into: Cain Banas I want the Intelligence Division to track down that name, get me a location, so we can pick him up, and maybe get the damned Car we are looking for. Ebony Jan 08 - SG: IC REPORT TO: Command FROM: Ebony RE: '''Cain Banas Seems I owe Witwicky a few more kicks and punches. I will track down this Banas character, just to ensure he doesn't have any knowledge of Goldbug.... But when I come back empty, but possibly bloody, handed, Mr. Witwicky is going to wish he had not screwed with me. Ebony January 12 - Cabin Fever After weeks of languishing in the Pit, Buster's nerves give out and years of taunting from his older brother are about to get a painful payback. Meanwhile, Lowdown is content in taunting the fate of both Spike and Buster in front of them. Jan 12 - SG: IC REPORT '''TO: Joe Command FROM: Ebony RE: Carly Banas (Formerly known as Carly Witwicky) I went and spoke to Cain and Carly Banas. They claimed to know nothing about Goldbug, but, they failed to convince me. Cain attacked me, and I kicked the hell out of him, and shot him. He escaped, however, as I arrested Ms. Banas. She is currently in lockdown, in my quarters. I am trying the 'Good Cop' routine on her. After I have bent her to my will, I will take her to see Spike, and hopefully he will than understand that I can do anything I want, and he will spill the beans about his friend. Oh yeah, in the Motorpool is a stolen Bug. It's not a bad car, for it's age. I'll be fixing it in the Computers to show as not stolen, so no one touch it. *OOC NOTE: Yup, I stole Goldbug, without knowing it, and now, I have fulfilled the mission, without knowing it. Jan 12 - SG: Medical Attention TO: Joe Medical FROM: Ebony RE: Medical Attention I will need to have my face stitched up. Damned Cain slashed it with a knife. And this time, folks, let us try to use CLEAN instruments, and DEMORAL! Ebony February 2 - Outta Here! Buster and Spike Witwicky are released from the Pit. SG: REPORT Thu Feb 11 TO: Joe Command FROM: Ebony RE Portal I followed the Portal in the Southwestern United States <*Insert Coords Here>... I ran into what had to be an Alternate Universe. I attempted to contact the Pit, when I was contacted, instead, by people who claim their Shana O'Hara is called Scarlett... I attempted to gain all the intelligence I could. They have a Cobra as well, and... it is not like ours. They are a Terrorist Organization, determined to over throw the merican Government... who are, at current, not trying to fight the Americans. It is very confusing. The Joes, how ever, are all Goodie-Goodies... But I will grant that they can fight. I was almost killed by one, driving a Car, who tried to run me over. I proceeded to thrash 4 members of their team, only one of which, I could even attempt to identify... One was named Raven, One was named Chameleon, One was Mockingbird, all names I overheard... However, I recognized Ace... He is nothing like our Ace. Of the Cobras that were there, I recognized only Sebastian Bludd, although he was called Major Bludd, the other one present was a Robot, who seemed to be the only thing there that made much sense... until he wouldn't fight. His name was Over Kill. That world is ripe for conquest, and as soon as I get patched up, I'd like permission to lead a recon team through the portal, and investigate. It will have to be a team that can be self contained, as no communications will be possible once we go through the portal. I'd like a Medical Officer, two Scouts, myself, and a couple Heavy Weapons Specialists. Ebony Feb 15 - IC ORDERS TO: Tomahawk, Deadline, Lowdown, Temera, Ansatsusha FROM: Ebony RE: Orders I want each of you to load up on weapons, and meet me at the Portal in the Southwestern US Desert. We are going through, and investigating. Maybe we'll take over... Maybe we'll just kill a lot of people, but one way or another, it will be fun! Ebony Feb 18 - IC Report and Notes TO: Joe Command, Joe Crossover Team From Ebony RE: Mission through the Portal Some members have already gone through. I am going through after this report. Once on the other side, all communications should be done at the Bottom of the hour (0030 hours, 1830 hours, etc) and only via direct link capabilities. The Codes have been provided in your training packet. All Team Members are to meet up in Houston, as they make their way into the Other Dimension. We know the other side is watched, and if you choose to take a plane, tank, etc through, be prepared to be followed, and if you need to, destroy your ride, rather than let it fall into enemy hands. Assume everyone is your enemy. Flint, I am not sure how long it will take to gather the information we need, if you need us, send a Greenshirt Squadron through the Portal, and have them send me a Recall Signal. Preset Signals: Alpha Niner Two will have the Team Converge on the Portal, and come through en masse. Zulu, Zulu, Zulu will mean that the othersides have come through, and we should prepare to take out their High Command. Their President, etc... Bravo one Five followed by a Codename will mean that we should send whomever is named back through the Portal. Good Luck Joes. Do not fail me. Ebony March 15 - Ebony v Snake-Eyes... Round 1! FIGHT! Ebony and Snake-Eyes meet in Seattle... violence ensues. Players Ebony is currently played by The-Baroness. References Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2009 Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Desert Patrol Squad Category:Female Characters Category:SG-GI Joe Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:Ninja Force Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers